(You're) Having My Baby
(You're) Having My Baby by Paul Anka and Odia Coates is featured in Ballad, the tenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Finn, before he learns that Quinn's baby is actually Puck's and not his own. He sings this to Quinn and her parents, to try to explain to them that Quinn is pregnant with his (presumed) child. Finn is acting on Kurt's advice to tell them through song because he is unable to find another way to say it. Finn brings Judy Fabray's stereo into the dining room midway through dinner and tells them about the ballad assignment they received at school. Quinn looks nervous and shocked about what Finn is doing, and she even tries to stop him. However, Finn continues with singing the song. While Quinn's parents are confused at first, they soon realize what Finn is saying, thanks to obvious lyrics such as "You're having my baby/You're the woman that I love and I love what it's doing to ya/The seed inside you is growing". Russel Fabray then shuts off the stereo, silencing Finn half way through the song. Quinn realizes then that her mother knew about her pregnancy long before Finn sang his song. Now that they both know, Quinn's parents kick her out and she goes to live with Finn and his mother, Carole. Lyrics You're havin' my baby What a lovely way of sayin' How much you love me You're havin' my baby What a lovely way of sayin' What you're thinkin' of me I can see it, your face is glowing I can see it in your eyes I'm happy you know it That you're havin' my baby You're the woman I love And I love what it's doin' to ya You're havin' my baby You're a woman in love And I love what's goin' through ya The need inside you I see it showin' Whoa, The seed inside you Baby, do you feel it growin' Are you happy you know it That you're havin' my baby You're the woman I love And I love what it's doin' to ya You're havin' my baby You're a woman in love And I love what's goin' through ya Didn't have to keep it Wouldn't put you through it You could have swept it from you life But you wouldn't do it No, you wouldn't do it And you're havin' my baby You're the woman I love And I love what it's doin' to ya You're havin' my baby You're a woman in love And I love what's goin' through ya You're havin' my baby You're the woman I love And I love what it's doin' to ya And you're havin' my baby You're a woman in love And I love what's goin' through ya Yeah you're havin' my baby. Trivia *When Russel Fabray pulls the plug, Cory sings the wrong lyrics. *Cory forgot the lyrics because Dianna had a hard time not to laugh. Gallery FinnHavingMyBaby.png 11-18-finn-getting-pumped.jpg hmb1.jpg|Getting Ready For Dinner hmb2.jpg|kicked out hmb3.jpg havin ma baby.jpg HMB1.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Season One Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One